


When did Pretend Become Reality?

by scarlet_breeze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, I promise, M/M, daichi's mom is a fitness trainer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_breeze/pseuds/scarlet_breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi had a problem. Scratch that, he had a huge problem. Now, it may not seem like a big deal, but being a teenager in his last year of high school can make it seem like a huge problem. Sugawara Koushi had a problem. No, it isn’t the same problem as his best friend and captain, but it was based around the same topic.<br/>-------------<br/>This summary sucks but I promise the story is cute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What a surprise (not really)!! Another Daisuga! This idea came to me in a dream (literally, I had a dream about these two dorks) so I just had to write it. For those reading and waiting for The Country Boy and the Puppeteer, I'm already working on the next chapter (it's been giving me so many problems to write) so expect a chapter for that too!! Now on with the story!!!

Sawamura Daichi had a problem. Scratch that, he had a huge problem. Now, it may not seem like a big deal, but being a teenager in his last year of high school can make it seem like a huge problem. Especially since his mother was the cause. For the past few weeks, his mother has been asking him the one question he tries to avoid at all costs. Not because he has some sort of secret to hide, but because if he addresses the question, it would become a bothersome topic that could last weeks or even months on end.

Daichi peacefully ate his breakfast thinking that his mother had finally dropped the subject after weeks of pestering him. Unfortunately, as he finished eating, his mother brought it up again.

“So, Daichi, is there anyone in your year you’re interested in?” she asked.

Daichi sighed, “Mom, I already told you, I’m not interested in anyone. I don’t have the time to be.”

“You can’t tell me it’s because of volleyball. I mean, you’re a third year already _and_ the captain of your club. I’m sure there are girls confessing to you all the time. Besides, your looks aren’t too bad either,” she said teasingly.

“Mom, I’m your son. Of course you’d say I was good looking.”

“Well, you did get your genes from me,” she chuckled, “But seriously, there isn’t anyone at all that makes your stomach flutter? That makes your heart pound like crazy, but makes it feel like it’s soaring in the sky at the same time?”

 _“Mom’s been watching too many dramas,”_ Daichi thought slightly amused.

“Wait, or do you not have time for anyone because you already have somebody?” she questioned eagerly. Daichi let the question float around in his head for a few seconds. Then, an idea sparked in his head. If he went along with this, then his mom would finally leave him alone.

“Actually, I do,” he replied as he went to wash his empty plate. The kitchen went quiet. Thinking that his answer had satisfied his mother, he did not expect the next series of questions.

“My little baby has a girlfriend! I’m so happy for you!” she said tearing up, but that didn’t last long, “Soooo, who is it? What’s her name? Is she nice? Pretty? Athletic? Oh! She’s athletic, isn’t she?! What does she play? Soccer? Tennis? Basketball? I know! I bet she’s in the volleyball team!”

Daichi stopped his mother before she could go any further, “Mom I gotta go or I’ll be late for practice and you’ll be late for work.”

“Oh, right. Let’s get going then. Those people aren’t going to train themselves. That’s why they hired me. Someone’s gotta whip those wimps into shape!” she said with the enthusiasm of a stereotypical physical fitness trainer. Daichi was just glad he managed to change the topic…..or so he thought. As he stepped out of the door, his mother’s voice stopped him.

“Before I forget, bring your girlfriend over for dinner today. I want to meet the person who has stolen my baby boy’s heart. Well, have a great day at school, honey!”

“Right,” Daichi said as he closed the door and walked to school.

 _“Great, now I have to find a girlfriend by the end of the day, but there is literally no one that I have an interest in. I could ask Yui but she’s already dating someone from the soccer club. Mom already knows about that because her and Yui’s mom are best friends, so that idea’s out. If I hadn’t lied I wouldn’t be in this mess,”_ he sighed at his thoughts, _“I’ll figure something out by the end of the day.”_

With that, Daichi made his way to Karasuno, feeling like it was already going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Sugawara Koushi had a problem. No, it isn’t the same problem as his best friend and captain, but it was based around the same topic. Suga was sitting at his desk with his head buried in his arms.

 _“How am I going to fix this?”_ he pondered as he let out a sigh.

“Now why does Mr. Refreshing look so down so early in the morning,” a familiar voice asked, startling Sugawara into looking up at the owner of the voice.

“Daichi, please don’t call me that!” he stated embarrassed at the nickname.

Daichi chuckled at Suga’s slightly pink tinted cheeks as he sat down behind his friend, “Sorry, sorry. Oikawa can be annoying but he can certainly come up with the most addicting nicknames to say. But seriously, why the big sigh?”

Before Suga could answer, the bell rang indicating the start of a new school day.

“I’ll tell you during lunch break, but first,” Suga reached out and punched Daichi in the chest, nearly nocking the breath out of him.

“What was that for?” Daichi winced out.

“Payback for calling me Mr. Refreshing,” he stated with the most innocent looking smile Daichi had ever seen. As the teacher entered the classroom, everyone turned towards the front for new day of learning.

* * *

 

Lunch time finally rolled around and as usual, Suga and Daichi ate together in the classroom. Normally, eating inside the classroom might seem like it would be full of noise, but most of the students left in order to eat somewhere else with their friends. Aside from Suga and Daichi, there were about eight other people inside the room. The classroom was filled with quiet conversations instead of the usual uproar during smaller breaks.  Facing each other, Daichi gave Suga his full attention.

“So, what had you sighing in the morning?”

Suga hesitated, “Well, you see, there’s this girl…”

“She has a crush on you but you don’t feel the same way and now you don’t know what to do because you hate turning people down.”

Suga looked at Daichi in shock. He knew it shouldn’t surprise him because Daichi is one of the few people who can read him like a book and vice versa. Either way, it surprised him how accurate he was.

 “Yes and no,” he answered, “I turned her down but she keeps insisting. I thought she’d take the hint, but it’s been a few days now and she won’t leave me alone. That’s about the gist of it though. Enough about me now. I didn’t ask in the morning but it’s not like you to be almost late. What held you up in the morning?”

“Well, looks like we’re both having girl problems, only my problem is my mom. She kept asking me if I’m interested in someone, and to stop her from asking, I told her that I was already going out with someone. Now she wants to see the person I’m ‘dating’ and told me to bring them to dinner tonight. Now I either have to find someone by dinner or have my mom keep bugging me for the rest of my life.”

“That sounds rough. I can help you look if you want. What about Yui? She can help you right?”

“I already thought of that but my mom knows she’s already dating someone.”

“True. Hmmm, why don’t you ask Kiyoko? I’m sure she’s willing to help.”

“Are you kidding? If I did that, those two idiots on the team might get the wrong idea and try to murder me.”

Suga laughed, “You have a point there, but we’re kind of running out of options here.”

“Enough about that. Plus, it looks like your problem is watching us by the door,” Daichi stated while motioning towards the entrance of the room. Suga sighed again and stood up to head towards the girl and left with her, most likely to turn her down again. In all his years being friends with Suga, Daichi had never heard his friend sigh that much in one day.

 _“This must really be affecting him,”_ he thought as he stood up to follow. Maybe there was a way to help out his ash blond friend. After all, Daichi couldn’t stand seeing his friend upset. Luckily for him, they didn’t walk too far away from the classroom. Once within earshot, he heard the voice of his vice-captain.

“I’m sorry but I can’t. I hate turning down people so, please don’t make this more difficult than it already is,” he heard.

“Then just date me so you won’t have to turn people down,” the girl said.

 _“Why is she being so difficult? I should just say what Daichi told his mom. Hell, at this point I’d even say I’m dating Daichi just to get out of this situation,”_ he thought

“I already told you I can’t go out with you.”

“Why?”

At the question, Daichi noticed his friend tense.

 _“That’s it. I’m helping him whether he wants my help or not,”_ he thought as he made his way next to his friend.

“Suga, lunch is about to end and we still need to talk about the club. Let’s hurry back to the classroom.”

“Excuse me, we were having a private conversation. Who are you anyway?” the girl asked. Suddenly, Daichi had an idea. Now, today none of his ideas had worked but hopefully this one won’t blow up in his face. He looked at Suga and smiled. Suga looked confused for a second but then smiled back as if he could read his mind.

“I’m his boyfriend,” he stated as he draped an arm over his shorter friend and Suga leaned closer.

“Your-your what?”

“My boyfriend,” Suga said playing along. The girl just stared in shock, unable to process what she heard. Then, after her brain caught up to the conversation she thought, _“They’re probably just faking this. I know! I’ll ask them to prove it, and if they can’t then I know they’re faking.”_

 _“She’ll probably ask us to prove what we’re saying is true,”_ both friends thought.

“I don’t believe you so- so show me you’re not lying!”

 _“I knew it,”_ they thought again. They both knew that it would have to be convincing enough to fool the girl in front of them. It would be embarrassing, but if it would get the girl to stop stalking Suga then it would be worth it.  Knowing what they had to do, they both looked at each other to confirm if it was ok with the other to do what they were about to do. Silent consent passed between the two as they leaned towards each other and slowly closed their eyes. Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss that can only be felt if two people were in love.

_“This is-“_

_“Warm.”_

The two boys separated as their eyes opened once again. They looked at each other for a few seconds with nothing but pure euphoria.

“Oh my god,” the girl whispered with wide eyes. Her voice was enough to snap the two from their trance. Daichi cleared his throat from embarrassment.

“S-so you see. I can’t date you because I already have someone I love,” Suga told the girl.

“R-Right. I’m- I’m so sorry. I may be very insistent but I would never break up someone’s relationship in order to have a shot. I’ll be taking my leave now. I promise I won’t get involved anymore,” she stated as she left the two boys who were still holding each other. Once they were left alone, they separated and looked at each other. Out of nowhere, Daichi smirked at his ash blond friend. Suga felt unsettled.

“What?”

“You said you loved me.”

Remembering what he said after the kiss, Suga started blushing, “Sh-Shut up! That was just to keep the act going!” That’s what he said, but why did he feel guilty saying it?

“Right. Well, let’s head back,” Daichi replied. However, when Suga said those words, he felt hurt for some reason.

While returning to their classroom, both boys had failed to notice that someone had witnessed them kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

School had finally ended, so that meant it was time for club activities to begin. As Suga and Daichi packed up their things, people started sending them glances and whispering to one another.

“Ready to go?” asked Suga.

“Yup, let’s get going.”

Walking side by side, they made their way to the gym. At first glance, it looked like normal friend walking over to their club. However, during those last few hours of school, a rumor had spread about the captain and vice- captain of the volleyball team dating. Now, what looked like a normal friendship, turned into a scene of a couple walking side by side. After a while, Suga started noticing the stares they were getting.

“Um, Daichi? Is it just me or are people looking at us and whispering like they have a secret to keep?”

“You noticed too? I thought I was only being paranoid. Well, we’ll find out soon enough. You know how much our team loves gossip. We’ll get the details from them once we get to the gym.”

Being captain and vice- captain meant that they both had to be early to the meetings and practices in order to get everything ready. However, having people like Hinata and Kageyama on a team meant that at times, they would be the last people to be inside the gym. The two third years usually found the team already warming up and raring to go. Today, they were not greeted with the familiar scene of their team members stretching, or yelling at one another in the freak duo’s case. Instead, the team was gathered in a very messy circle talking at a normal volume. That in itself sent warning signs towards the already paranoid third years.

“Hey guys, what’s with the gossip circle?” Suga asked.

“See, I told you they’d come in together,” said Hinata.

“But they always come in together. They’re in the same class after all,” added Asahi slightly frantic.

“A likely excuse,” stated Nishinoya with suspicion in his voice.

As the other volleyball members continued their conversation, Suga and Daichi just listened in confusion. What were they talking about?

“Guys, we’d really appreciate it if you’d tell us what was going on,” interrupted Daichi. Everyone went silent for a moment before Asahi gathered enough courage to ask the question in everyone’s mind.

“Y-You see, Tanaka and Noya….they um…”

“We were walking back to our classroom when we saw you in the hall-” Continued Tanaka.

“The thing is, we saw you guys and were gonna call out but then you kissed,” Nishinoya finished off. The two third years stood rooted in their place. They had been caught kissing!

“We first thought that perhaps we were mistaking, but then _that_ rumor came out,” stated Tanaka.

“Wha-what rumor?” asked Suga with a slightly shaky voice. This is when Ennoshita stepped in.

“I heard from Takeru who’s friends with a third year named Kohina who’s a friend of a friend of some other third year that claimed to have confessed to Sugawara- san. She said that you rejected her because you were already going out with Daichi-san and to prove that it was true, you two kissed in front of her. I thought it was just one of those silly rumors so I asked Tanaka and Noya when I ran into them. They didn’t know about the rumor until I asked.  It turns out they had seen you guys kissing in the hallway,” he paused, “Does that mean the rumor is true?”

A small silence stretched out through the gym as Daichi and Suga tried to think of what to say. The team’s anticipating stares were not helping the atmosphere. At long last, Daichi cleared his throat.

“Can you guys give us a moment?” he asked as he grabbed Suga by the arm and led him a little ways off from the team to talk to in private.

Talking in a rushed whisper Suga asked, “What are we going to do?!”

“I don’t know. If Noya and Tanaka hadn’t seen then we could have just explained that it was just something someone spread. And since when was Ennoshita so good at gossip?!”

“That’s what you’re worried about?!,” Suga sighed.

“We could just explain that none of that was true and that we did it just so that girl would leave you alone.”

“Yeah, but there’s also the chance that that piece of information will spread and then she’ll try to get me to be her boyfriend again.”

“That’s true,” Daichi stated while thinking about the fact that he didn’t want Suga to go through all that trouble again.

“Should we just continue with this charade then?” asked Suga, and if Daichi didn’t know any better, he’d say Suga looked like he was blushing.

“I don’t mind to continue only if it’s ok with you. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with all of this.”

“I think I’ll be fine,” he replied giving his best reassuring smile.

“Ok, then we should go tell the team that we’re ‘dating,’” Daichi stated. With that in mind the captain and vice- captain turned and walked towards their team, steeling themselves for what they were about to say.

“Since that rumor has spread, I guess we can’t hide it anymore,” Daichi started.

“What do you mean,” asked Hinata.

“We’re saying that the rumors about us are true….Daichi and I are dating,” continued Suga. The two third years waited to see what kind of response their team members would have. Would it be a good reaction? Would it be bad? They could only wait to find out.

Tsukishima finally decided to break the silence, “Well, that settles that. I’m gonna go get some water.” Honestly, both Daichi and Suga expected that kind of reaction from the tall first year. However, they were happy when the other team members didn’t freak out now that they had “come out.”

“Wow! Congrats!”

“You know, somehow I can picture you two as an item.”

“You have all our support!”

“Just don’t get distracted during practice.”

The excitement all died down afterwards and practice went on as normal. Well, as normal as a volleyball practice could go for Karasuno. There was high energy, yelling, snickering because someone got hit in the face again, and Tanaka taking off his shirt. Yup, just a normal volleyball practice. Everything was going well until the time to go home came. After breaking off from the rest of the group. Suga and Daichi walked along their usual rout when Daichi suddenly remembered something very important.

“Shit!”

“Daichi! Language!”

“What? Nobody’s here. Anyway that’s not important. I just remembered I was supposed to find someone to invite over for dinner as my ‘girlfriend,’” Daichi grunted in frustration, “Guess my mom’s gonna find out that I lied to her. She’s gonna be pissed, and she’ll probably keep insisting I need a girlfriend afterwards.”

“Well, you kind of deserve that for not telling her the truth then,” Suga stated with an amused tone.

“Aren’t you a great friend for saying that,” he replied sarcastically.

“I am, aren’t I?” Suga laughed, which in turn made Daichi smile.  After that, the atmosphere settled into a comfortable silence. As they approached the street where they separated, Suga spoke up.

“Hey Daichi?”

“Hmm? What?”

“Can I come over for dinner? It’ll be a waste if your mom made extra food and nobody shows up to eat it.”

“You just don’t want to go home and cook because your parents went on their second honeymoon this week.”

“Are you suggesting I’m trying to mooch off of you?”

“Yes.”

“Rude.”

“I guess it’s fine. My mom likes you anyway, so I’m sure she’ll be ok with you coming over.”

“Sweet! Free food!”

_“I knew it,”_ Daichi thought.

After the two continued walking for a few more minutes, they arrived at Daichi’s house. After entering, the two were met with the delicious scent of a home cooked meal. It also smelled like something was baking in the oven.

“Mom, I’m home!” Daichi called. Right on cue, his mother stepped out of the kitchen, rushing to the door.

“Daichi! Welcome home. I see you brought Suga with you today. That’s fine, the more the merrier!” she said as she looked around the two boys.

“Umm, Mom? What are you looking for?”

“Didn’t I ask you to invite your girlfriend over for dinner? I wanted to meet her. Oh, could it be that she’s coming a little later?”

“Actually about that-”

“He did bring them,” Suga interrupted while Daichi and his mom looked at him in confusion.

“Where are is she then?”

“I’m right here. I’m his, uh, ‘girlfriend.’”

_“What!?”_ thought Daichi in shock.

“What?” his mom voiced.

_“Yeah, that’s what I’m asking”_

“You asked him to invite the person he’s dating to dinner, and here I am,” Suga said giving his best smile.

_“Liar! You invited yourself over!”_

“Wait, so you two…” Mrs. Sawamura started while pointing back and forth between the two boys.

“Yup!”

“I can’t believe this,” she said quietly.

“Mom, please don’t-”

“Oh my gosh! This is just like Takuya and Jae Joon!”

“Who?” asked Suga quietly.

“It’s from a drama my mom is currently obsessed with. Don’t worry about it,” Daichi replied.

“Well, come in, come in. Let’s all sit down and have dinner.”

 Daichi did not expect his mother to have this kind of reaction. He didn’t even expect Suga to pretend to be his boyfriend. Yes, they were pretending at school, but this was a whole different matter. He would have to ask Suga about this later. After putting down their bags, the two boys joined Daichi’s mom at the dinner table.

“Daichi, why didn’t you tell me before? This is such a nice turn of events. And to think that it was Suga who had captured my son’s heart all along. I hope you’ll take care of him in the future.”

“I will,” Suga replied. Then he turned towards Daichi and smiled fondly at him. Suddenly, Daichi felt his heart skip a beat. Huh? That was weird. Why would his heart skip a beat at the sight of Suga’s smile? _“I just got caught up in the moment. Yeah that’s it,”_ he thought. The rest of dinner went fairly well. It started with his mother asking them questions such as how long they had been together (“A month and a half. Almost two.”), did the team know (“Yes.”), do they do normal couple things like hold hands, kiss, and things like that (with blushes all over their faces, “Yes.”), etc. The rest of the dinner was just Daichi’s mom talking about her dramas, work, and other things that would make high school teenagers bored. However, Suga kept up with her talk and enthusiastically joined in. This was one of the reasons Daichi loved having Suga over. Not only did he make Daichi relax and could have easy conversations with him, he could also have the same type of calming effect on his mother. His parents had gone through a rough divorce, so it was always great when his mother was able to be this happy and talk about her interest with someone else. It just made Daichi happy to see his mother enjoying herself.

After dinner, the two boys helped clean up the kitchen, telling Daichi’s mother that she could go to the living room and watched some TV. Tired after a long day at work, she took the boys up on their offer. Minutes of peacefulness passed as she was watching a new episode of _The Lover_ until she heard a loud “Daichi! You jerk!” from the kitchen. Getting up to see what her son had done, Mrs. Sawamura made her way to the kitchen. As she was about to step in and speak up, she was met by an unexpected scene. Both boys had been doing the dishes, but due to unknown reasons, they were both covered in soap bubbles laughing at the childishness of it all. Watching the scene made her feel very nostalgic. Deciding not to interrupt the moment, she made her way back towards the living room with a fond smile on her face.

After another half hour, Suga announced that he had to get going.

“Daichi, accompany him home,” His mother told him.

“Mom, he’s not-“

“Sawamura Daichi, he is you boyfriend and you should treat him like the most precious thing in the world. Go walk him home.”

“Alright.”

Suga just giggled at the scene. He said goodbye to Daichi’s mother, and the two boys left. Although he knew Suga would be ok walking home alone, a part of him always worried whenever his ash blond friend went home after spending the evening. Now he didn’t have to agonizingly wait for the text that Suga always sent him whenever he got home.

“It’s alright if you just walk with me half way. It’ll get dark pretty soon and I don’t want you to walk home alone,” Suga said.

“How sweet. You worry about me.”

“Of course I do. You’re my ‘boyfriend’ after all.”

“Speaking of which, why did you say that to my mom?”

“Well, because you helped me at school, so I thought I could help you this way,” he said with a very faint blush. Daichi noticed it, but he didn’t know if it was out of embarrassment or shyness.

“You’re not mad, are you?”

“What? Of course not. I mean the whole school already thinks we’re dating so it’s a little late to get mad at that,” Daichi replied.

“That’s true, but, I mean, she’s your mom. What if she had reacted differently?”

“My mom isn’t like that. She’s one of the most open minded people I know.”

“Well, now we have to keep pretending both at school and at your house. It’s going to be hard keeping this up.”

“Not really. We just have to do stuff like holding hands,” said Daichi.

“But for how long?”

“Probably until graduation. I know it’s a long time, so if you don’t want to do it anymore before that we could just stop. We’re already close friends so I don’t think it’ll be that hard to keep it up. There’s going to be things we might have to change in our behavior but it should’t be that difficult.”

“You’re already planning this out aren’t you?” Suga asked while chuckling.

“Of course. If we’re going to do this, we might as well make it as believable as possible.”

“Well, then,” Suga stuck out his hand with a smile, “might as well start now.”

Knowing what his friend was thinking, Daichi happily held Suga’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. That’s how they spent the rest of their quiet walk, hand in hand. After arriving at the street where they usually split up, they finally let go of each other.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Suga said.

“Before you leave,” Daichi leaned towards Suga and gave him a quick peck on the lips and with a cheeky smile said, “Might as well start now, right? See ya,” he said and walked away.

“Oh, um, yeah.” Suga said as his brain tried to process the unexpected kiss Daichi had given him. He finally shook his head to clear it.

_“I guess Daichi is really getting into this. But what he said is true. If we’re going to do this we might as well make it believable. Ok! I’ll try my best too!”_

With this thought in mind, Suga cheerfully walked the rest of the way home with the setting sun illuminating his path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's too much dialogue so please tell me if it is. Also, that drama Daichi's mom watches is real. It's about four different couples that live in an apartment complex and their individual relationships. Takuya and Jae Joon aren't a couple (Takuya becomes Jae Joon's roommate because he's there on some kind of exchange program for a few months) but they start to like each other throughout the series (I usually skipped the episodes to the parts where they would come out because story was really cute between them ). I wish they had a spin off with those two. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the chapter is too short. I felt like the flow of the story would be better if I just broke it up into chapters so that's why I did that.


End file.
